


Wolfsbane

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Maurader’s Bestiality





	Wolfsbane

He comes to you at the full moon. He gives you the Wolfsbane potion. You change.

But he still loves you. He still makes love to you. Sometimes he even lets you make love to him.

It’s rather exhilarating. The animalistic rough greedy sex. The kind you can’t bear to turn away from. It’s amazing just how much he trusts you.

It took a long time to build that trust. You don’t blame him for being wary of his feelings in the beginning. You almost killed him. It wasn’t your fault. He knows this, and he says, “I love you.”


End file.
